The Competition
by proveit
Summary: Jess decides to have a little fun with pushing the sexual tension between her and Nick, but two can play at that game. Who will be the first one to break and do something about it? Set between First Date and Bachelorette Party. My first fic, tell me what you think! :) Update: I fixed the formatting of it so hopefully it's easier to ready now :)
1. Chapter 1

So. They'd decided they were gonna stop the shenanigans, and keep to middle school rules. Jess knew that she made the rules, but she also knew she could make Miller crack faster than Schmidt could say "driving moccasins". She didn't want to ruin their friendship, but it had been a while since her and Sam had broken up, and she was feeling real twirly lately, especially after The Date. So she decided to have a little fun with Nick, since he thought he was so clever by trying to tease her with the beer gargling. However, in all her Nick-related fantasies, she couldn't have imagined how it fast it would escalate to *this*.

It all started one night, when Winston and Schmidt had gone to see a movie. Jess was in the middle of planning Cece's bachelorette party, so she didn't have the time to spare, and Nick was happy on the couch, watching the game. Well this was his excuse, although after he said this he made eye contact with Jess, gargling his beer then smiling smugly as she left the couch to go to her room.  
"He thinks he can break me? *Me*? Hahaha, fool. Prepare to be broken Nicholas Miller", she laughed to herself, as she changed into her sexiest underwear, a black lacy bra and black frilly panties to match that Cece had bought her after the starfish incident. A little while later she heard him return to his bedroom and she decided it was game on.  
She gave herself a pep talk, "come on Jessica Day, you can do this! You've been friends with Cece long enough, she must have rubbed off on you by now. Let's do this son!" and putting on her best model face, she left her room. She crossed the hallway to his room, remembering to knock of course, and opened the door, leaning on the doorframe with her hands behind her back, pushing out her chest.

"Yes Jessi-" Nick's mouth dropped open as he turned his head to face her. She smiled at him innocently.  
"Is there a problem, Nick?" She looked down and traced her right hand over her breast, then looked back up at him, still open-mouthed and gawking. He tried shaking his head, as if to shake the thought of her out of his mind, but when she was standing right in front of him, barely clothed, it was hard for him to think of anything else.  
"Uuuuuuuh… what? N… nuh… nope" he managed to squeeze out, his eye twitching while trying his very best to make eye contact with her eyes, and not her breasts, which looked just as good as he had remembered, and thought about constantly, from that fateful game of Strip True American.  
"What can I for you do? I-I mean you do… Do for you?" He cringed at being so obviously flustered by her body, but he thought hopefully she hadn't noticed.  
She had.  
Smiling gleefully as she sauntered over to his closet, she explained, "well, I was thinking of having a dress up theme for Cece's party, and I wanted to dress up as a sexy lumberjack, but I don't have any shirts that would go with that".  
She turned to him and pouted cutely. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed a shirt would you?"  
"Of course not! You can have whatever you want from me, you can have the one I'm wearing if you like", and he began to unbutton his as fast as he could.  
"No, no, it's fine, I'm sure this one will do", she said, trying to hide her smile as she pulled one out from his closet and slipped it on. Nick started to regain his composure, although the sight of her in just his shirt was almost as hot as the little lacy number.  
"Yeah that looks great, Jess, I mean, not as good as on me of course", he said jokingly, trying to regain a little control over the situation.  
"Hmmm, I think you might be right there Miller."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah, this blue and black isn't doing anything for me at all", she said firmly as she slipped it back over her head and hung it back up on his closet.  
"Now, this red and black number, this will look good. But I suppose it looks better on you because you don't wear a bra… I guess I'll have to do the same", she sighed. Not the smoothest of segues, she thought, but it'll do the trick.  
"What do you me-", he audibly gasped as she unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor beside her, leaving her back completely exposed to him. Good thing I'm facing away from him or he'd probably have a heart attack, she thought, but a big part of her wanted to turn around and find out exactly what he'd do.  
She slipped on the red and black shirt over her head, and deciding that she'd had been mean enough for one night, she skipped over to where he was sitting on the bed.  
"Does this look up to your standards, Nick?" she asked him sweetly, with her hands on her hips and breasts at his eye-level. He gave up on trying to form a coherent sentence or look away, and stared openly at her chest as he nodded noiselessly.  
"Or is this better…" she lowered her voice as she undid a couple more buttons slowly, her insides tightening at the way he set his jaw and clenched his fists as she did so.  
"Yeah, that looks damn fine" he growled, his knuckles going white as he gripped his pants tighter, which only made the quickly growing bulge in his pants more obvious. He stood up suddenly and looked down at her with dark eyes.  
"What are you trying to do to me, Jess?" he pleaded, searching her face for an answer. She batted her big Bambi eyes innocently and shrugged.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nicholas". She stepped forward and looked at him out from under her lashes, biting her lip, partly to tease Nick more, but also because if she didn't restrain herself in some way she was about to lose all control herself.  
She pushed him down gently so he was sitting on the bed and leaned forward, giving him a full view down her, well his, shirt.  
He looked down, then looked back up at her.  
She leaned in further, tilting her head to the side.  
Nick froze, unable to even blink or breathe.  
She smiled slyly, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
"Goodnight, Miller", she whispered, the feeling of her hot breath on his ear and neck almost sending him over the edge. She let go of him and strolled out of his room without looking back.  
He breathed out shakily, and threw himself onto his bed, repeatedly hitting his head on the mattress, cheerfully trying to knock himself out, anything to get that damn image of her looking up at him with his shirt on, biting her lip and that fuck me look in her eyes. He took off his jeans, threw them at the wall angrily and got into bed, resigning himself to the fact that he would not be getting any sleep that night.

Meanwhile, Jess was in her room furiously texting Cece and practicing her speech for when she won the Oscar that she felt she thoroughly deserved for that performance. She got into bed and hugged herself triumphantly, trying to calm down enough to go to sleep, because the sooner she slept, the sooner it would be the next day, and she couldn't wait to continue pushing Nick's buttons. She didn't know that Nick had decided the same thing, that two could play at that game, except he would not let her off so easy. He usually let things go unfinished, but this was something that he was going to finish, and it was gonna be damn good and hard and strong.


	2. Chapter 2

The Competition pt 2

The next morning, Jess sauntered into the kitchen in her pink robe, the one that she knew one of her roomfriends had a special weakness for. Nick was already sitting at the kitchen counter hunched over a cup of coffee – his third that morning to be precise – hoping that it would give him some energy after a sleepless night spent tossing and turning, amongst other things. At least last night he didn't have to resort to a steak catalogue to get him going.

"Morning, Miller", she smiled brightly at him. He glowered back at her and grunted in response.

"What's your problem this morning Nicholas?" Schmidt asked as he walked out of his room on the way to the front door, pausing only to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, Nick, what's up with you, grumpy guts?" Jess chimed in, as if she didn't know full well why Nick would be in such an obviously frustrated mood.

I don't know Jess, he thought internally, I guess it's because I couldn't get the smell of your perfume off me after you hugged me, which didn't help getting you out of my damn head after you paraded yourself around my room half naked, after you made me think something was going to happen, after you-

"Nothing." Nick grunted again and returned to staring intently into his coffee. Jess looked at Schmidt and shrugged, then bent over to look into the fridge for something to eat, making sure her not-quite-covered ass was pointing directly at Nick of course.

"We will discuss this after I get home from work today, maybe try those yoga breathing exercises from that pamphlet I pinned up in your room weeks ago? Just do something to relieve your anger for once Nicholas! I'll be home after 6, don't forget to wake Winston up at 3 for work. Goodbye children." Schmidt slammed the door behind him, leaving only the sound of Jess rummage in the fridge, and Nick's quickening breathing as he stared at her ass, that she was wriggling round in a not entirely subtle way.

"I just can't decide what to have for breakfast! Orange juice or apple juice, I'm overwhelmed!" she exclaimed overdramatically, clearly enjoying her torture of Nick. He snapped.

"I'll help you", he said in a low growl as he moved from the kitchen bench to directly behind Jess, who stood up with the orange juice in her hand.

"Oh no, it's ok, I've deci- Oh", she said surprised as she turned around to find Nick standing inches in front of her. He took the orange juice out of her hand and placed it back in the fridge.

"I think you should keep looking", Nick stared down at her, with a fire in his eyes that was starting to look familiar to her.

"Oh, um, well I have this now so I'm kinda done looking…" she trailed off as Nick continued to smolder, his gaze giving her goosebumps. There was a long pause.

"Keep. Fucking. Looking" he growled in a voice that made her start to feel very hot, particularly inside her black, frilly panties. She looked up at him wide-eyed and nodded noiselessly as she turned around and bent back over inside the fridge, steadying her now shaking hands on the fridge shelves. He put his hands on either side of her hips and sunk his fingertips in, grabbing on as if he were fucking her from behind. It took every inch of self-control he had not to fuck her right there and then, but the thought of what she had put him through over the last 24 hours was enough to stop him. Now it was her turn to be tortured.

He let go of her hip with his right hand and slowly traced his fingers over her stomach, then down from her bellybutton to the top of her panties. He hooked a finger inside the top of them, causing her to gasp and tighten her grip on the shelves. He smiled to himself at her noise, took his finger out, and continued dragging his fingers down over top of her panties.

"Found what you're looking for yet, Jess?"

She started to reply but it turned into a moan as he began tracing over her clit with two fingers, while gently scratching up and down the back of her thigh with his other hand. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from making any more noises as he pressed his fingers down a little bit harder, started moving them a little bit faster…

He could feel her wetness through her panties and couldn't stop himself from pressing his package into her ass, letting out a heavy sigh as he did so. The feeling of him pressing into her like that made her insides squeeze violently and made her yearn to have him inside her like never before, but the noise he made brought her back to reality.

She couldn't believe she had let him take over like this! This was supposed to be her game, how dare he turn it around! I mean it was understandable of course, after last night, but being the know-it-all that she was, the thought of him making her be the one to break and beg for it first, winning this unspoken competition, made her so mad.

She suddenly stood upright, slamming the fridge door shut and panting heavily as she looked up into Nick's surprised face. She grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him round, and pushed him up against the fridge, the adrenaline from him touching her where she'd been wanting it for months giving her strength. She pulled his shirt off over his head and started kissing and biting at his neck as she began slowly undoing his pants.

She kissed down his body until she was on her knees in front of him and his pants were around his ankles.

She looked up at him, his mouth open in shock at how quickly the tables had turned and smiled wickedly as she started kissing all around his crotch while mimicking the thigh scratching that he had been doing to her, except this time it was high up on his inner thighs. She let her other hand and hair brush over past his hardness as she continued kissing all over him, feeling him shiver each time she did so.

She slowly started to pull his underwear down over his ass, while still covering what she had a strong feeling was soon about to become one of her favourite parts of Nick, as she started kissing it gently. A low moan escaped his lips and he put his hand on her head, twining her hair gently through his fingers.

She let his briefs slip all the way over him and to the floor as she grabbed him with one hand and kept kissing him, now with nothing between her lips and his dick. She kissed from the bottom, right to the top and back again, repeating this over and over as she felt his knees weaken. She started licking in the same pattern and smiled as he nearly fell over, his hands tightening on her hair and his breathing getting faster and heavier.

"I think... I've put you… through enough… teasing… for today", she said between kisses, stopping them and standing up. The look on Nick's face was heartbreaking.

"Aw, don't look at me like that Miller," she took a step closer.

"After all, I didn't say I was finished with you yet…" she purred in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and pressing her body up against his. I'm becoming pretty darn good at this, she praised herself, as she took a step back and started undoing her pink robe. She watched Nick's reaction carefully as she let it drop to the floor, leaving her in nothing but the black panties, which she proceeded to take off also. His eyes widened and then narrowed hungrily, looking like a starving animal that has just spotted its prey. Before he could react, she started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Day? Don't you think we have unfinished business?" Nick demanded in a hoarse voice.

Jess turned her head to look over her bare shoulder at him and batted her wide, anime eyes at him.

"I just thought you might like to fuck me in the shower", she said innocently as she continued to walk away. She smiled to herself as she heard Nick slip his feet out of his jeans and begin to come after her.


End file.
